<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Eternity by Misskimmypotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571047">For Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter'>Misskimmypotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Humor, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A smile plagued his lips as he lifted his hand from her hip and ran his fingers through the loose tendrils of her fiery locks that his now mother-in-law, Iris, had helped her curl earlier that day. James placed a kiss atop her head before laying his head on hers as he whispered, “We’re married, Evans.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>17October 11th, 1978 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Potter’s Garden </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily Potter pressed her cheek against her new found husband’s chest as they slowly swayed to the music, as everyone gazed upon the couple for their first dance. It had been a magical wedding; Lily and James were forever grateful to Euphemia and Fleamont for hosting their wedding here in the garden. Lily’s emerald eyes fluttered shut as James’ pulled her closer to him, one hand laying gently against her hip whilst the other secured her other hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James couldn’t help but look down at his beautiful, perfect bride. How had he been so lucky? If someone would have told him seven years ago that he and Lily would be married, he would have called them a nutter and jinxed their shoes to the floor. A smile plagued his lips as he lifted his hand from her hip and ran his fingers through the loose tendrils of her fiery locks that his now mother-in-law, Iris, had helped her curl earlier that day. James placed a kiss atop her head before laying his head on hers as he whispered, “We’re married, Evans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crooked smile rested on Lily’s lips.  “We are, aren’t we Potter?” she said as she let out a slight laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Lily Evans Potter.” James said, happiness resonating within his throat. “Has a rather nice ring to it wouldn’t you say?”  Lily lifted her head from his chest, her eyes casting to the side. “Hmm… I don't know. I think Lily Evans Black sounds far better don’t you?” She asked him cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James playfully scoffed, dipping his wife down. “You wench.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you love me.” she winked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, that I do love.” James bent down and chastity kissed Lily’s lips, igniting a slew of cat calls to come from their guests. The pair broke apart, causing Lily to turn a dark shade of red. “Nice, mates. Thanks for causing my bride to blush a darker shade than I’ve yet to do in the hour we’ve been married.” Remus, Peter, and Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at their best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, the night is still young Prongs.” Sirius winked as his best friend, holding his drink in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The four of you are incorrigible, I swear.”  Lily bellowed with laughter as she and James walked over to their friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your own fault. You already know that if you marry Prongs, you marry all of us Evans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that James will share, Sirius.” James glared at his best friend, wrapping a protective arm around Lily. “Nope. Sirius will just have to get his own girl, he blew any chance with Lily when he spilled  frog brains all over her our second year.”  Sirius couldn’t help but roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t my fault! If anyone is to blame for that misfortune, blame Peter.” He told them as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the lumpier and shyest of the four. “If he wouldn’t have left his damn satchel in the middle of the floor my charm would have worked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charm is it?” Remus laughed. “Then by all means my friend you need to work on that since you’ve become a repellant to nearly every woman in our year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha very funny, Moony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now if the three of you will excuse us, I owe my wife another dance.” With that, James led Lily back onto the dance floor. James and Lily danced with one another for what felt like an eternity. Hazel eyes meeting Emerald as they swayed and twirled with one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Potters.” Lily had said out of the blue, causing James to tilt his head at her in confusion. “What Lil?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what they’ll call us now. The Potters.” she told him once more as her right hand met the back of his head, her fingers toying with his unruly raven locks.  James nodded his head. “It’s you and I for eternity darling. No matter what gets thrown our way, you and I will see to it until the very end.”  James kissed the tip of her nose, causing butterflies to flutter within her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you have what it takes to put up with me for that long?” Lily asked, her brow slightly raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s me that should be asking you that question.” he laughed. “Lord knows if Wormtail, Moony, and Padfoot haven’t run you off from me I doubt anything will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, not in this lifetime I’m afraid.” Lily said as she gazed up at the love of her life. It would take an army to keep her away from this man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Evans.” James told her, his eyes drinking her in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Potter.” Once more the gap between the pair closed as their lips met one another. It wasn’t long after their kiss broke that Sirius patted James on the shoulder and asked for a chance to dance with Lily.  James merely nodded his head before placing a tender kiss on the palm of her hand before handing her over to Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now about my charm..” James couldn’t help but shake his head at his best friend as he stood aside, watching the two most important people in his life aside from his parents, Remus and Peter dancing together on his wedding night. James’ eyes roamed around the garden, watching as his guests enjoyed themselves and talked amongst one another.. However he couldn’t help shake an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around the garden once more and of course, Remus and Peter were nowhere in sight. “Bloody Hell. What in Merlin’s name does Sirius have the pair of them up to?”  James muttered to himself as he went in search for the other two marauders.. For he wasn’t wanting to spend his honeymoon with itching powder in his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>